Low-pressure compressor inlets have been equipped with de-icing systems involving the injection of hot air for a number of years. These systems include channels passing through the splitter and notches guiding the de-icing gas towards vanes screening the inlet of the compressor.
Document EP3130765 A1 discloses a dual-flow turbojet engine equipped with a low-pressure compressor, the inlet whereof is delimited by a de-icing splitter. Said splitter comprises an external annular wall, an internal annular wall with a circular upstream edge attached to the external wall. The internal wall is an external shroud supporting the inlet vanes and is configured to guide the primary flow following separation by the splitter. The upstream edge of the internal wall has notches which pass radially through the internal wall to allow de-icing fluid to circulate through the internal wall. This de-icing fluid is both hot and pressurized; it is taken from the high-pressure compressor. In spite of skilful calibration of the notches, the efficiency remains open to improvement.